You Belong With Me
by Phinabella
Summary: A songfic about Lilly x Oliver. Lilly and Oliver have been friends for a long time, but will Lilly soon reveal her true feeling for him when she sees him following the most popular girl in school? Based on You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.


You Belong with Me

I don't own Hannah Montanna, or You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.

Summary : Lilly and Oliver have been friends for a long time. But when Oliver starts dating the most popular girl in school, Lyndsay, Lilly starts to reveal her true feelings for him.

Lilly's Point of View

Lyndsay Michaels strutted through the hallways, thinking she was all that. I snarled in disgust, and slammed my locker door shut. If only Miley were here, but sadly she was on a week-long tour for Hannah Montana. If she were here, at least I would have her at my side.

Oliver had been deserting me for the past few days, spending time with Lyndsay. A minute after Lyndsay passed, Oliver passed. He was chasing after her, carrying all of her books. I don't know what he saw in her, she was just an over-popular, stuck-up, rich snob.

I carried my books to my final period, History. Oliver was sitting in the front of the room, right next to Lyndsay. I sat a few rows back. I fiddled with my pencil for the majority of the class, paying no attention to what Mr. Burnstein was lecturing us about. Luckily, he never called on me for today.

Once the final bell rang, Lyndsay had Oliver carry her books to her locker. Unfortunately, her locker was right across the hall from mine. I put my books away and packed the books I would need to take home. I finished packing, and then glanced back at them.

She was flipping her hair, and Oliver was practically drooling. I sighed, and then the song You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift started playing in my head…

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset She's going off about something that you said She doesnt get your humour like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down You say you find I know you better than that Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know that? You belong with me You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know that You belong with me You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me You belong with me

I didn't even realize until I was halfway through the song that I had been mumbling the lyrics. I doubted anybody had heard me, though. I glanced back at Lyndsay and Oliver, they had left. I sighed and slammed my locker door. I walked home, wishing he would stop dating her…

_Well, yeah, that's it for this songfic. Thanks for reading! Please read and review!_


End file.
